


Divergence

by pipisafoat



Series: 1970 [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's too late, sir. We've missed the flare. There's no way for us to get back now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divergence

"It's too late, sir," she says, and he nods. Nothing else to do. Definitely nothing to say, with the look she's got on her face. But she keeps talking anyway, when he doesn't answer. "We've missed the flare. There's no way for us to get back now."

He nods again. "Ideas?"

"What if we go find Hammond again?"

Sam frowns. "We'll change history too much. He only wrote down two flares, so as far as he knows, that's all it took for us to get back to 1999. If we go back now, he'll know in the future to write down more than two - but then we wouldn't have to go tell him we need more. It's a paradox, Daniel, but it means we're stuck."

"We must leave this building," Teal'c interrupts, inclining his head towards the unconscious men. "Their absence will undoubtedly become conspicuous soon."

"If only they'd waited one more minute before coming in," Jack mutters, pushing himself off of the truck. "Daniel, Carter, run up the sides again. If we can shut gate back in the box, we need to."

They work in uncharacteristic silence, hiding their reason for being in there, and leave just as silently. They turn as one to the south and start walking.


End file.
